1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a window board to a transom constituting a window portion in a curtain wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the window portion in the prior art curtain wall comprised of rectangular frames formed by the left and right mullions and upper and lower transoms, and panel members mounted thereon, a window board is connected to the indoor side of the transom by means of screws.
In such a prior art arrangement for attaching a window board to a transom, the metallic transom is kept in contact with the metallic window board, and the transom is exposed to the outside air, and therefore the outside air is allowed to pass through the transom to the window board so that the difference in temperature between the outside air and the indoor air tends to cause dew condensation on the window board. When dew condensation occurs on the window board, there is tendency of condensate or water droplets flowing thereon in the room, which is quite objectionable.
Further, since the window board is connected to the transom by means of screws, the window board connecting operation per se becomes very troublesome.